


I know it is hard to breathe sometimes-Raquel Murillo OS

by Anna_kpz



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Palawan (La casa de papel), Self-Discovery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_kpz/pseuds/Anna_kpz
Summary: Raquel, die Polizistin und Mutter, scheint nach außen hin alles zu haben, was man sich nur wünschen könnte. Ein großes Haus mit Garten, einen gut bezahlten Job und eine Vorzeigefamilie. Jedoch sieht es hinter den Fassaden etwas anders aus, denn ihr Leben ist in Wahrheit sehr viel komplizierter als man glauben mag. Nach einem  anstrengenden Tag sitzt Raquel spät abends auf der Treppe vor ihrer Haustür und lässt sich so einiges durch den Kopf gehen. Ihr Ehemann Alberto war im Haus, versuchte vermutlich irgendwie seine Wut abzulassen. Nach einer hitzigen Auseinandersetzung, bei der sie nicht ohne mindestens eine Ohrfeige davon gekommen ist, flüchtet die Inspectora nach draußen und nutzt den Moment, um sich über so einiges klar zu werden. Was die Zukunft noch für Raquel und die kleine Paula offen hält, gilt es noch herauszufinden...
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alberto Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	I know it is hard to breathe sometimes-Raquel Murillo OS

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, dass du dieser Geschichte eine Chance gibst! Bisher habe ich immer nur Stories anderer Leute gelesen..nun versuche ich mich auch mal darin etwas zu veröffentlichen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)
> 
> _
> 
> Insta: itziar.ituno_fp

I know it is hard to breathe sometimes - Raquel Murillo OS

Nervös zog sie an der qualmenden Zigarette, pustete den Rauch rastlos wieder aus, nachdem sie ihn durch ihre Lungen gejagt hatte. Die kühle Nachtluft umgab die junge Frau, zeichnete ein Frösteln auf ihre Haut. Noch immer in ihrem Bürooutfit stand sie vor der Haustür und blickte trostlos die menschenleere Straße hinunter. Ihre Gedanken kamen nicht zur Ruhe, veranstalteten Wettrennen in ihren Kopf.

Lediglich einzelne Laternen spendeten dem Wohnviertel etwas Licht, alles schlief- bis auf Raquel. Ihre Wange brannte noch immer fürchterlich, ihre Gelenke schmerzten und ihre Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub.

Unbeholfen versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, einfach an nichts zu denken. Doch es gelang ihr nicht vom heutigen Abend abzulassen.

Der Atem der Inspectora verschnellerte sich, sie glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Achtlos ließ sie den Zigarettenstummel auf das Steinpflaster fallen, trat ihn abrupt mit ihrem Fuß aus.

In ihrem Kopf ließ sie die letzten Wochen in Kurzform nochmal Revue passieren.

Raquel fuhr sich durch ihre langen Haare, zwang die eisige Winterluft in ihren Körper und eine unangenehme Leichtigkeit machte sich in ihrer Brustgegend breit, ihr Herz raste überwältigend schnell.

Sie schweifte mental zurück zu den letzten Jahren ihres Lebens.

Grimmige Blicke, unhöfliche Kommentare, Schimpfen, Schmerzen, Tränen, Entschuldigungen, Versprechungen, Enttäuschungen.

Ein Tritt in den Magen nach dem Anderen, ein blauer Fleck an jeder Stelle, die von ihren Klamotten bedeckt war, über den Nächsten.

Ein verletzender Kommentar wurde gejagt von der nächsten Anschuldigung, dass ihr die Familie nichts bedeuten würde.

Doch nach jedem "Ausrutscher", kam seine Entschuldigung. Nach jedem Kontrollverlust kam ihr innerer Konflikt, der am Ende doch nur wieder bei dem Gesicht von Paula landete und so vergab sie ihm. Es war für ihre gemeinsame Familie und für ihre Beziehung, sagte sie sich.

Wenn Raquel ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wusste sie nicht, ob sie ihren Ehemann je wieder so lieben konnte, wie sie es einst getan hatte. Vielleicht war einfach zu viel passiert, doch sie hatte schon immer daran geglaubt, dass Menschen sich ändern könnten.

Wenn er endlich einmal seine Ausbrüche im Zaum halten könnte, mit seiner Wut umzugehen wüsste, dann musste es einfach besser werden. Das war alles, auf das sie hoffen konnte.

Jedoch versprach diese Aussicht nicht, dass sie aufhören würde zusammenzuzucken, wenn er das Haus betrat oder ob ihre Angst verschwinden würde.

Immer versprach er sich zu bessern, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Und Raquel? Sie wollte ihm mit aller Kraft glauben, nur zeitgleich rieb sie sich unauffällig mit ihrer Hand über einen der vielen blauen Flecke, die er ihr verpasst hatte.

Der springende Punkt war, dass trotz jeder Reue von Alberto, jedem Versuch sie wieder an sich zu binden, jedem Spiel, welches sie davon überzeugen sollte, wie sehr er sie doch lieben würde, die Inspectora eigentlich genau wusste, was für einen kranken Mist er in Wahrheit abzog. Es gab aber zu viele Gründe, die sie vom gehen abhielten- der wichtigste war Paula, sie verdiente eine glückliche Familie. Dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie ihm irgendwie beibringen müsste, dass sie sich scheiden lassen wollen würde und schlussendlich brachte es Raquel einfach nicht über ihr Herz, die Hoffnung, dass sich alles wieder zum Guten wenden würde, vollends gehen zu lassen.

Damals war alles gut gewesen, doch die Zeit spülte so einiges an Land. Die Realität holte sie ein, offenbarte sein wirkliches Gesicht und der liebende und sanfte Freund existierte nur noch in ihrer Erinnerung.

Die Inspectora kam nicht darum, darüber nachzudenken was nur aus ihrem Leben geworden war.

Sie setzte sich auf die kleine Eingangstreppe, störte sich nicht wirklich an der Temperatur jener.

Ihr Feuerzeug erglomm, zündete eine weitere Kippe an.

Rauchwolken schwebten vor ihrem Gesicht in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Zweifel taten sich in ihr auf, ob ihre Hoffnungen überhaupt noch einen Sinn machten. Nachdenklich sah sie in den dunklen Himmel hinauf. Der Mond leuchtete außergewöhnlich hell in dieser Nacht.

Es verstrichen einige Minuten, in denen sie einfach still dort saß und sich so einiges durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Dort waren viele Dinge, die sie einfach immer nur hingenommen hatte in den letzten Jahren. Die Zeit war angelangt, um mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen.

Wehmütig legte sie ihre Hand auf den roten Abdruck auf ihrer Wange und die letzten Minuten spielten sich nochmals in ihrem Kopf ab. Ihre andere Hand legte sich zittrig auf ihren Bauch.

_Hat er recht?...Ist es ein Fehler gewesen?_

Die Braunhaarige schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab.

_Nein. Kinder sollten aus Liebe entstehen..und ich kann das nicht nochmal durchstehen.. Ich habe einen Job und Paula..und ich will nicht das es vielleicht unter ihm leiden müsste.._

Ihre Hand von ihrer Wange sinken lassend, schürzte sie ihre Lippen.

Raquel sah plötzlich klar, dass es nie mehr so sein würde wie früher. Selbst wenn Alberto sich ändern sollte, veränderte, dass nichts an dem, was bereits geschehen war. Sie konnte nicht einfach wieder ihm verliebt in die Augen schauen, ohne zu dem Gedanken abzuschweifen, welchen Hass ihr jene Augen schon entgegengebracht hatten. Auf einmal realisierte sie, dass er sie nie wieder würde berühren können, ohne das sie aus Angst zusammenzuckte. Nie wieder würde sie mit ihm schlafen können, ohne an die Male denken zu müssen, wo er sich brutal ihr aufgezwungen hatte.

Wenn das Vertrauen zu einer Person einmal gebrochen war, dann würde es nie mehr so stark sein wie vorher. Menschen konnten vergeben, doch nicht vergessen.

Und tief in sich wusste Raquel nicht mal, ob sie ihm vergeben könnte.

Ohne das sie es wollte, legte sie angespannt ihre Stirn in Falten, kämpfte damit normal atmen zu können, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf, zusammen mit einer plötzlichen Panik, die immer mehr an Macht über sie zu gewinnen schien. Nervös tippelte ihr linkes Bein auf und ab, ihre Hände zitterte nun noch stärker. Genervt warf sie die frisch entzündete Zigarette von sich weg, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ihre Augen glitzerten traurig, Tränen entwichen aus ihren Augenwinkeln und hinterließen ein Brennen auf dem feuerroten Handabdruck, welcher auf ihrer rechten Wange prangte.

Sie presste ihre Handfläche gegen ihren Mund, um kein Geräusch von sich zu geben oder gar aus Verzweiflung laut aufzuschreien. Ihr Leben machte sie so krank. Es graute ihr der Gedanke, dass sie irgendwann wieder dieses Haus betreten musste, zu Alberto ins Schlafzimmer gehen musste, während ihre Tochter friedlich im Nebenzimmer schlief und sich nicht in ihren schlimmsten Träumen ausmalen könnte, durch welche Qualen ihre Mamá tagtäglich schritt.

Raquel wollte am liebsten einfach nur weinen, irgendetwas zusammenbrüllen. Endlich ihre Emotionen aus ihr herauslassen.

Warum musste das Leben nur so viele Bürden für sie bereithalten?

Atemlos krallte sie sich in den Stoff ihrer Hose, versuchte endlich wieder normal atmen zu können, doch stattdessen wuchs die Panik in ihr nur noch weiter. Raquel hatte das Gefühl gleich zu hyperventilieren, mit blanken Nerven schloss sie ihre Augen.

Sie japste nach Luft und lehnte sich gegen den Pfeiler am Treppengeländer vor der Eingangstür, bevor sie ihre Beine anzog und mit ihren Armen umschlang. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

Als Raquel in jener Nacht dort so saß und in den Himmel blickte, erinnerte sie sich daran wie ihre Mutter ihr in ihrer Kindheit vom Mann auf dem Mond erzählt hatte. Er war einsam, hatte sie gesagt und damals hatte Raquel Mitleid mit ihm gehabt. Schon immer war die Vorstellung, ganz alleine zu sein und niemand zu haben, der einen lieb hat, unvorstellbar schrecklich gewesen.

Zwar war sie von allerlei Menschen umgeben, doch es war mehr als nur bitter wie sehr sie in den letzten Jahren hatte feststellen müssen, dass Einsamkeit nicht wirklich Alleinsein bedeutete. Genauso wenig umgekehrt. Nie hätte das kleine Mädchen aus ihrer Kindheit erahnen können, einmal beinahe genau diese Fantasiefigur zu verkörpern.

Alle ihre Freunde, waren auch seine Freunde und Raquel war sich dessen bewusst, dass wenn sie jemals einmal vor eine Entscheidung gestellt werden sollten, jeder von ihnen Albertos Seite wählen würde. Dort war niemand, außer Paula, doch sie war noch ein Kind. Niemals würde sie sich ihrer Tochter anvertrauen können.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde musste sie an ihre Schwester denken, doch verwarf den Gedanken so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Ein bitteres Schmunzeln umspielte ihre Lippen, Laura war schon immer hin und weg von Alberto gewesen.

Noch zu gut hatte sie noch neulich Abend in Erinnerung, an dem sie erschöpft von der Arbeit Nachhause gekommen war und deutlich gesehen hatte, wie sich die beiden um den Hals gefallen sind. Doch natürlich wurde alles abgestritten, hatte er den Spieß doch sogar umgedreht und ihr vorgeworfen mit ihren Anschuldigungen von einer ihrer 'unzähligen Affären' ablenken zu wollen.

Geistesabwesend umfasste sie ihre Handgelenke, die noch immer blau und grün waren.

-

_Erschöpft legte sie ihre Schlüssel auf der Kommode im Flur ab und zog sich so leise wie möglich ihre Schuhe aus, weil Paula um diese Uhrzeit wahrscheinlich schon schlief. Mit bedächtigen Schritten ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, doch komischerweise war Alberto dort nicht aufzufinden. Normalerweise sah er dort immer fern, falls er früher als sie von der Arbeit kommen sollte._

_Hoffnung schimmerte in der Inspectora, dass er womöglich schon schlafen könnte und ein erleichtertes Schmunzeln zupfte an ihren Lippen. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann war sie auch einfach schon zu müde für heute, um ihre Nerven noch mit seinen Launen strapazieren zu müssen. Ihre Augen fielen schon fast beim Laufen zu und ihre Füße taten schrecklich weh, sie freute sich auf ein paar Stunden Schlaf._

_Raquel ging die Treppe nach oben und entschied sich dafür kurz bei ihrer Tochter vorbeizuschauen. Lautlos öffnete sie die Zimmertür und blickte wehmütig zu ihrem kleinen schlafenden Engel. Sie lief zu Paula herüber und deckte sie wieder richtig zu, da sie mal wieder im Schlaf ihre Decke aus dem Bett geworfen hatte. Das war eine Angewohnheit, die sie von ihr hatte, zumindest laut MarivÍ._

_Einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn hauchend, strich sie ihrer Tochter liebevoll über die Wange und Schuldgefühle kamen in ihr auf, da sie den ganzen Tag auf der Arbeit gewesen war und gar keine Zeit mit ihrer Kleinen hatte verbringen können. Doch das war einer der Nachteile, wenn man einen Vollzeitjob bei der Polizei in der Hauptstadt des Landes machte._

_Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre schlummernde Prinzessin verließ sie leise das Zimmer und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie vorsichtig ihre Hand auf die Türklinke des Schlafzimmers legte. Innerlich betete sie darum, dass er schon schlafen würde._

_Als sie die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete, hörte sie schnelles Stoffrascheln und bereitete sich schonmal gedanklich resigniert darauf vor, dass er sie gleich mit schneidenden Kommentaren quälen würde._

_Raquel öffnete die Tür vollends, ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie war nicht in der Lage ein Wort über ihre Lippen zu bringen, das Bild vor ihr raubte ihr jegliche Fähigkeit rational denken zu können._

_Laura, Raquels Schwester, lag zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann auf den Laken ihres Bettes und hörte, als sie Raquel im Türrahmen erblickte, erschrocken auf ihre Hände über seinen freien Oberkörper fahren zu lassen. Alberto zog rasch eine Decke über sie und stand auf, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, sich etwas von seinen auf dem Boden verteilten Klamotten überwerfen zu wollen. Grob drängte er seine Frau aus dem Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür, als beide im Flur standen. Die Inspectora war nicht in der Lage ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen und sah ihn fassungslos an._

_"Was willst du hier Raquel?"_

_seine Stimme war eiskalt und wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann würde sie nun wahrscheinlich schon in winzigen Einzelteilen auf dem Boden verstreut liegen._

_"I-..Ich wohne hier. Und das ist mein Bett, in dem ich gerade eigentlich schlafen wollte..neben dir"_

_Ihre Augen glitzerten traurig und sie versuchte ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Die Vene auf ihrer Stirn pulsierte angespannt und sie sah ihn mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck, auf eine Antwort wartend, an._

_"Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen, bevor du den ganzen Tag lang auf der Arbeit verbracht hast und dich kein bisschen um deine Familie kümmerst"_

_Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Millimeter von ihrem entfernt, brachial griff er nach ihrem Oberarm und spuckte ihr förmlich seine nächsten Worte ins Gesicht:_

_"Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du den lieben langen Tag damit vergeuden willst irgendwelche notgeilen Polizisten zu bezirzen"_

_Raquel sah ihn ungläubig an,_

_"Sieh mich nicht so an- Wir wissen beide das deine Kompetenzen niemals dafür ausreichen würden, um einen Fall abzuschließen, ohne einen emotionalen Ausbruch zu erleben, das ist auch der Grund warum du von deinem letzten abgezogen wurdest. Du bist da um deine tollen Kollegen anzumachen wie so eine billige Hure aus dem Rotlichtviertel, doch das wolltest du ja noch nie zugeben. Es ist deine Schuld das unsere Familie zerbricht Raquel, denn du hast keine Ahnung wie viel ich für uns tue und aufopfere..Stattdessen weigerst du dich dagegen das zu machen, was ich sage und gehst in diesen-" , er musterte abfällig ihr Outfit, "-diesen engen Jeans ins Büro. Willst du wirklich unsere Familie so sehr kaputt machen, ist es das, was du möchtest?!"_

_Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange und sie versuchte nicht zu sehr ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr seine Worte sie trafen. Als sie ihm antwortete, zitterte ihre Stimme leicht._

_"W-Wenn du so viel aufopferst, warum liegt meine Schwester dann nackt in unserem Ehebett?"_

_Wut loderte in seinen Augen, als er sie rabiat gegen die Wand drückte, seine Hand sich fest um ihre Kehle schloss und ihr den Atem abschnürte. Sie versuchte Luft zu bekommen, doch sein Griff war Eisenfest._

_"Du hörst mir jetzt genau zu, denn ich sage es nur ein einziges Mal-Ein Mann hat seine Bedürfnisse und es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du deine Pflichten als Ehefrau nicht erfüllen kannst, denn ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ja ich opfere sehr viel für diese Familie und auch für dich. Dir scheine ich egal zu sein, doch du bist mir nicht egal Raquel..noch ist es Paula. Ich liebe dich trotz deiner unzähligen Fehler und du bekommst es nicht mal hin rechtzeitig nach Hause zu kommen, du kannst mir nicht verübeln dass ich da Lauras Hilfe akzeptiert habe..denn sie scheint zu wissen, was es bedeutet, für seine Familie da zu sein"_

_flüsterte er bedrohlich und ließ von ihr ab, sie schnappte nach Luft und sah ihn gekränkt an._

_Ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen, ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und gedämpfte Stimmen waren zu hören, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Sie stand zurückgelassen im dunklen Flur, noch immer an die Wand gelehnt und rieb sich weinend sowie ein Schluchzen unterdrückend ihre Kehle._

_Wenige Momente später ging die Tür wieder auf und Laura, die mittlerweile wieder völlig angezogen war, kam aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie traute sich nicht Raquel anzusehen und ging einfach wortlos an ihr vorbei, man konnte wenig später die Haustür sich öffnen und schließen hören._

_Sie war weg._

_Raquel atmete tief durch und wischte sich über ihre nassen Wangen, sie hörte auf sich bei der Wand anzulehnen und wollte ins Badezimmer._

_"Hierbleiben"_

_knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihr und ihre Bewegung fror ein._

_Sich langsam umdrehend sah sie ihn schmerzerfüllt an._

_Alberto schritt auf sie zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen, wo er sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Achtsam beobachtete die Braunhaarige seine Bewegungen und zwang sich selbst dazu aufrecht vor ihm zu stehen und Selbstbewusstsein zu zeigen, denn sie würde ihm mit Sicherheit nicht die Gelegenheit geben ihren wahren Schmerz zu sehen._

_"Da du mich gerade unterbrochen hast meinen Frust auszulassen..darfst du jetzt zu Ende bringen, was deine Schwester angefangen hat"_

_Raquel sah ihn angewidert an und nahm ihren Mut zusammen um ihm zu kontern:_

_"Denkst du ich habe das Bedürfnis mit dir zärtlich zu werden, nachdem du Laura durchgenommen hast?"_

_Das nächste, was sie spürte war, wie er sie gewaltsam am Arm packte und ins Schlafzimmer zerrte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und schubste sie grob auf das Bett, sie versuchte aufzustehen doch er ließ ihr keine Chance._

_"So redest du nicht mit mir du dreckige Hure, wie vielen Typen hast du es heute schon besorgt hm?"_

_Er drängte sich auf sie und verzweifelt wollte sie ihn von sich herunterschieben, doch das reizte ihn nur noch mehr. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihr Handyladekabel, welches bei der Steckdose an ihrem Nachttisch eingesteckt war, an sich und drückte ihre Handgelenke zusammen. Straff fesselte er sie mit jenem Kabel, warf ihr einen dunklen Blick zu und öffnete den Knopf ihrer Hose._

_Ihre Fesseln schnitten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Handgelenke und raubten ihr einiges an Bewegungsfreiheit._

_Für einen kurzen Moment wollte sie um sich treten, doch ließ es aus Erfahrung, dass ein solcher Versuch es nur verschlimmern würde, besser._

_Sie starrte an ihm vorbei und versuchte seine Vorhaben auszublenden. Das war nicht mehr der Mann, in den sie sich einst verliebt hatte, doch es war noch immer der Vater ihrer Tochter, ihr Ehemann. Er hatte sich verändert, drastisch geändert..doch noch immer gehörte er zur Familie._

_Raquel schloss ihre Augen und ertrug wohl oder übel den Schmerz, welchen seine unvorsichtigen Finger in ihr verursachten._

_"Bin ich nicht mehr attraktiv für dich? Ist es das Raquel? Ist das der Grund für dein schamloses Verhalten? Ich will gar nicht wissen wie viele Schwänze schon hier drin gesteckt haben"_

_Mit einer schnellen sowie unsanften Bewegung entlockte er Raquel ein schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen, welches ihn dazu anspornte fortzufahren._

_Sie biss sich auf ihre Zunge, nicht gewollt noch einen Laut von sich zu geben und ihm damit einen weiteren Gefallen zu tun, doch jenes Vorhaben gestaltete sich als schwierig. Alberto zog seine Hand aus ihrer Unterwäsche, um seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Wenige Sekunden später positionierte er sein Glied an ihrem Eingang und sah sie mit einer Miene an, die keine anderen Emotionen als Wut und Ekel preisgab._

_"Bitte..Alberto..wir müssen verhüten"_

_flehte sie ihn an, doch ihn interessierten ihre Worte nicht. Brutal drang er in sie ein und stieß immer wieder in sie, ohne das sich Raquel wirklich mit diesem Gefühl anfreunden konnte. Sie wurde panisch, allerlei Sorgen stapelten sich in ihrem Kopf._

_"Sag meinen Namen Miststück"_

_atmete er schwer und hielt sie schmerzhaft an ihren Oberarmen fest, um sie mit jedem Mal, das er tiefer in sie stieß, näher an sich ziehen zu können._

_"A-Alberto.."_

_Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange._

_Nach einer denkbaren Ewigkeit wurde er von seinem Orgasmus überrollt und Raquel seufzte mental erleichtert auf, als er sich aus ihr zog und der Schmerz etwas nachließ._

_Sie wollte sich auf die Seite drehen und ihm den Rücken zukehren, jedoch hielt er sie auf halbem Weg davon ab und sah sie nun mit einem weicheren Blick an. Raquel schaute ihm unsicher in die Augen._

_"Siehst du..das war doch gar nicht so schwer..es wäre alles viel einfacher wenn du endlich aufhören würdest dich zu wehren Cariño"_

_Er strich sanft über ihre Wange und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Sie unterdrückte den Drang danach zu erbrechen._

_"Hör in Zukunft auf mich..ich will dich doch nur vor anderen Männern beschützen"_

_Raquel nickte und drehte sich zur Seite, sodass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Darauf wartend, dass er einschlafen würde blieb sie angespannt liegen. Als seine Atemzüge endlich gleichmäßiger wurden, legte sich Raquels Stirn in Falten und Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinunter. Mit angehaltenem Atem verdeckte sie ihren Mund mit der Hand, um keine Geräusche von sich zu geben._

_-_

Gedankenverloren griff Raquel in ihre Hosentasche und holte die Sichtverpackung von dem Medikament heraus, welches sie vorhin genommen hatte.

_"Mörderin"_

Die kalte Luft einatmend, umschloss sie die Folie mit ihrer Faust.

-

_Ihre Hände zitterten. Das Schächtelchen war das Einzige in ihrem Kopf, hier auf dem Toilettensitz sitzend und sich im Bad versteckend. Sie wusste, dass sie diese Pille nehmen musste, jedoch war das in der Theorie etwas einfacher als es wirklich zu tun._

_Solche Momente, waren jene in denen sie sich nichts lieber als einen Rat von ihrer Mutter wünschte. Doch das ging nicht. Alles, was von ihr übrig geblieben war, war Raquels Erinnerung an sie, eine Kiste mit beschriebenen Notizzetteln und ihrem Kochbuch, manche ihrer Besitztümer auf dem Dachboden und jener Granitstein auf dem Friedhof. Die eingemeißelten Lettern, welche zusammengesetzt ihren Namen ergaben, waren das einzige, was sie nun noch um Rat fragen konnte._

_Raquel nahm die Sichtverpackung aus der Pappschachtel und betrachtete sie. Es sollte ihr nicht so schwerfallen ein simples Medikament zu nehmen- eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme damit Albertos Spielchen keine Früchte tragen würden. Doch da war etwas in ihr, was sie zurückhielt._

_Der wahnwitziger Gedanke, dass eine mögliche Schwangerschaft vielleicht alles ändern könnte, ließ sie innehalten. Doch eigentlich war sie im Klaren darüber, dass sie es besser wissen musste. Es wäre unfair, jenem Kind gegenüber sowie ihr selbst- denn egal, ob sie in einer Woche feststellen könnte, ob ein Test positiv oder negativ anzeigen würde, wollte sie kein Baby. Nicht so, nicht mit all den Problemen die in ihrer Ehe herrschten und es schon schwer war, jene vor Paula zu verbergen. Nicht nachdem er sie genötigt hatte- nachdem er sich mit Laura vergnügt hatte._

_Ein Kind benötigte Liebe- würde sie jetzt schwanger werden, dann würde immer der Gedanke daran, dass es nicht aus Liebe entstanden ist, in ihrem Hinterkopf weilen._

_Es würde nichts ändern._

_Sie konnte das nicht._

_Mit hastigen Bewegungen öffnete sie die Folie und nahm die kleine Tablette in ihre Hand._

_/Ich muss sie nur herunterschlucken..mehr nicht/_

_Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken._

_"Was machst du so lange da drinnen?"_

_/Fuck..Alberto!/_

_Ihre Nervosität verstärkte sich mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde, in der sie nicht antwortete. Hastig schluckte sie die Pille herunter und ihr fiel die Pappschachtel herunter. Mit schnellen Bewegungen warf sie jene in den Mülleimer, doch sie hörte bereits das Schloss klicken und die Tür aufgehen._

_/Wieso hab ich ihm nur damals beigebracht, wie man Schlösser knackt?! Woher hat er jetzt überhaupt so schnell eine meiner Haarnadeln her?/_

_Raquel drehte sich zu ihm um und ließ unauffällig die Sichtverpackung in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden._

_"Was versteckst du?"_

_Er sah sie misstrauisch an._

_"Was sollte ich verstecken?"_

_Er schritt langsam auf sie zu und stoppte vor ihr. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er hörte nicht auf sie anzustarren, bis sie von dem Mülleimer wegtrat._

_Als er die Verpackung in der Hand hatte, inspizierte er sie und sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich innerhalb von Sekunden._

_"Alberto ich-"_

_"Was soll das? Liebst du mich nicht mehr?"_

_Ihr Atem stockte._

_"Doch..natürlich liebe ich dich"_

_Er schnaubte abfällig._

_"Sicher..würdest du mich lieben dann hätte ich keine Verpackung einer Abtreibungspille im Müll finden können"_

_"Was ist so falsch daran? Nach Paula hast du nie den Wunsch geäußert noch ein Kind haben zu wollen..Und ich habe einen Job-"_

_Er schnitt ihr wiederholter Weise das Wort ab:_

_"Dein Job?! Du meinst deine ach so tolle Arbeit, wegen der du deine Familie vernachlässigst und wenn ich Nachhause komme nicht mal was zu essen auf dem Tisch steht? Dafür nimmst du es in Kauf möglicherweise ein Kind zu töten, welches mein Blut hätte?!"_

_Raquel zwang sich dazu ihm weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen._

_"Du arbeitest genauso sehr bei der Polizei wie ich es tue..Wirf mir nicht vor zu lange arbeiten zu gehen, wenn es bei dir nicht anders ist Und was das 'Kind' angeht..ich will nicht nochmal schwanger werden Alberto."_

_Antwortete sie ihm mit belegter sowie zitternder Stimme._

_Klatsch._

_Sowie sie auch nur sich selbst verteidigt hatte, holte er mit seiner Hand aus und traf brutal ihre Wange. Mit wutentbranntem Gesichtsausdruck spie er ihr entgegen:_

_"Frauen sind dafür da um sich um den Haushalt zu kümmern. Es ist ein Privileg, dass du überhaupt arbeiten darfst- nutze es nicht aus. Du bist meine Ehefrau, werde dir endlich deiner gottverdammten Pflichten bewusst! Wenn ich sage, koch, dann kochst du etwas zu essen. Wenn ich dir sage, komm früher nachhause, dann bist du hier nicht erst um 21.00Uhr. Wenn ich entscheide, dass wir nicht verhüten dann hast du dich nicht zu widersetzen!"_

_, er packte sie grob am Arm und betrachtete sie mit bedrohlich funkelnden Augen,_

_"Ist. Das. Klar?"_

_Raquel antwortete nicht, wandte jedoch auch nicht ihren Blick von ihm ab._

_"Ich habe dich etwas gefragt"_

_Er verstärkte den Druck, den er auf ihren Arm ausübte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen an, doch sie würde sich jetzt nicht die Blöße geben vor ihm zu weinen._

_"Papaa! Kannst du mir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen?"_

_Paulas Stimme ertönte von außerhalb des Badezimmers. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Alberto, ob er Paula abwimmeln und sich Raquel widmen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Sie abfällig musternd, lockerte er seinen Griff um ihren Arm._

_"Geh mir für heute aus den Augen, ich kann deine Visage im Moment nicht ertragen"_

_, murmelte er, bevor er den Raum verließ und sie alleine zurückblieb._

-

Eine Träne rannte ihre bereits nasse Wange hinunter, nach innen gekehrt blickte sie auf die Folie in ihren Händen. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was Alberto mit ihr gemacht hätte, wenn Paula sie nicht davor bewahrt hätte. Seine Stimme hallte noch immer in ihrem Kopf, seine einschneidenden Worte vermochten sie niedertreten zu wollen.

_"Lass dir niemals von einem Mann sagen, wie du dein Leben leben sollst, hast du gehört? Du bist bald eine richtige Polizistin, zeig der Welt das Raquel Murillo sich nicht so einfach unterkriegen lässt"_

Raquel runzelte verwirrt ihre Stirn, als plötzlich die Stimme ihres Vaters in ihrem Kopf ertönte. Jene Worte hatte er einst zu ihr gesagt, als er seine Tochter niedergeschlagen in ihrem Zimmer gefunden hatte, aufgrund dessen dass sie sich jeden Tag vor einer bestimmten Gruppe von männlichen Mitstudenten sich hatte beweisen müssen. Damals hatte sie nicht aufgegeben, sondern jedem der an ihr gezweifelt hatte die Stirn geboten.

Und er hatte recht gehabt.

Es war an der Zeit, dass sie ihre alte Stärke zurückgewann und endlich damit aufhörte immer nur hinter ihm herzulaufen.

_Wie soll ich es nur anstellen ihn zu konfrontieren?_

Nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte, sah sie von dem Plastikmüll in ihrer Hand auf und blickte zu der Laterne, auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Sie wollte gerade zu ihrer Zigarettenschachtel greifen, doch stoppte auf halbem Weg.

_Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich rauche sonst nie so viel.._

Sie schnaubte traurig, konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich Nichtmal traute ihr eigenes Haus zu betreten.

Raquel glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren, seit Jahren weilte ihr Selbst in einer für sie einmal fremd gewesenen Welt von Angst, unterdrückten Emotionen und mehr Geheimnissen und Schmerzen, als ihr guttaten. Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr wieder, auf einmal wollte es nicht mehr in ihren Kopf hereinpassen, das sie sich so hatte verbiegen lassen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie es schlichter Weise hingenommen, dass sie immer mehr an dem betrügerischen Schatten von Alberto zerbrach, welcher eine Fernbedienung in seiner Hand hielt und nach jeder verdammten Entschuldigung auf die Return-taste drückte. Leider war nur jeder Knopfdruck wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, was in diesen Fall wortwörtlicher zu nehmen war, als ihr eigentlich lieb wäre.

Doch sie ließ sich nie vollends von ihm zu Boden treten, ihre schützende Maske war ihr stets mit Sekundenkleber ins Gesicht geklebt, damit sie Dank der auf sie zu schnellenden Hand nicht verrutschte. Sie versteckte, wie sehr er sie wirklich traf, nur genau das machte den Angreifer noch wütender, war seine Intention doch eigentlich sich an ihren Schmerzen aufzugeilen. Mit all' seiner Kraft holte er erneut aus und sie fing wieder bei null an. Jedes Mal biss sie sich auf die Zunge, um einen wehklagenden Laut der Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken, wohlwisssend, dass der ewige Kreis wieder von vorne beginnen würde und sie sich abermals meilenweit von ihrer Hoffnung darauf, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde, entfernte.

Die Maske abnehmen konnte sie jedoch nicht, da sie das letzte war, was den winzigen Rest an Würde, den er ihr noch übrig gelassen hatte, aufrechterhielt. Dazukommend war sie ihr Schutz vor der schamlosen und grausamen Öffentlichkeit, die Alberto jederzeit mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Seite ziehen könnte.

Das einzige Problem dabei war nur immer gewesen, dass ihre salzigen Tränen, die unter ihrer Fassade dahin rannten, seit Anbeginn den Kleber zu lösen drohten und ab dann würde es nur noch ein paar Schläge brauchen, bis sie endgültig zu Boden ging. All' der Schmerz würde auf sie niederprasseln und ihr jegliches Gefühl rauben. Würde dies geschehen, wäre ihre Seele zerbrochen und in Tausenden Scherben, wie ein zerschellter Spiegel und an den Teufel (ihren Ehemann) verkauft sein. Sie würde in seinen Händen liegen und er sie triumphal angrinsen, wissend das er gewonnen hatte. Denn dann würde sie ihm geben, was er wollte- die volle Kontrolle über sie, welche er genau in dem Moment erhalten würde, wenn sie ihn alles für sie entscheiden ließe und sie an dem Punkt angekommen wäre, wo sie sich selbst nicht mehr wichtig wäre.

Doch Raquel hatte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis sich hinter einer Maske zu verstecken, im Gegenteil-Sie verspürte plötzlich den unaufhörlichen Drang ihre Fassaden fallen zu lassen, ihre Tränen zu trocknen und endlich damit aufzuhören gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Der heutige Abend hatte Raquel Zeit zum Nachdenken gebracht und ihr so viel Klarheit verschafft, wie sie sie seit Jahren nicht mehr besessen hatte.

Es war die reine Ironie, jeden Tag hatte sie in ihrem Job mit Frauen zu tun, denen es ähnlich erging, wie ihr, doch das hatte sie immer stets gekonnt ausgeblendet. Jeden Tag hatte sie mit Männern wie Alberto zu tun und ihr ist schon bei der ersten Begegnung klar, dass jene sich niemals ändern würden.

_Wie blind bin ich nur gewesen...er ist genauso, er-er..misshandelt mich. Und er ist ein widerlicher Narzisst._

Raquel stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf ihren Knien ab.

_Diese Version, der ich die gesamte Zeit über nachgerannt bin, war nur ein Spiel.._

Sie lachte, über ihre eigene blinde Naivität, auf und zog scharf die Luft ein.

_Da hat man schon einen Bachelor in der Psychologie und ignoriert trotzdem gekonnt jegliche rote Flaggen.._

Raquels Hand stützte sich an ihrer Stirn ab, während sie gedankenversunken den Kopf schüttelte.

_Ich muss irgendetwas tun..oder er verletzt eines Tages noch Paula_

Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie ihn verlassen müsste. Es ergab keinen Sinn mehr seinem alten Ich hinterherzutrauern und das hätte sie schon vor einer Ewigkeit erkennen müssen. Für einen Moment hielt sie ihren Atem an, konnte sie es wagen ihn anzuzeigen?

_Sicher..und ich setzte mich vor meinen Chef, um ihn zu erklären, dass ich mich seit Jahren von meinem Ehemann habe schlagen lassen...Der Gleiche Typ, mit dem er gestern noch ein Bier nach dem Feierabend getrunken hat.._

Die Inspectora massierte nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte, ihre Schläfen.

_Und wenn ich mich einfach scheiden lasse?_

Ein schreckliches Bild davon, wie sie zusammen mit ihrer Tochter, Alberto und einigen Anwälten vor dem Gericht sitzen würde und jeder mit aller Kraft versuchte das Sorgerecht über die gemeinsame Tochter zu erlangen, spielte sich in ihrem Kopf ab.

_Wie soll das nur funktionieren...? Wie zum Teufel kann ich von ihm loskommen, ohne Paula zu schaden oder das Risiko einzugehen, dass er ihr alleiniges Sorgerecht erhält?_

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte nicht gleich loszuweinen. Mit dem Gedanken daran, dass die Zeit reif war um endlich nach vorne zu blicken.

Sie verstand plötzlich nicht mehr, wie sie es all die Zeit hier hatte aushalten zu können, wo sie nun keine Sekunde mehr zu viel verschwenden wollte. Das Haus, die Nachbarschaft, ihre Arbeit, jede Bar und jedes Café in der Nähe- es gab keinen einzigen Ort, an dem sie Ruhe hatte vor ihrem Leben. Es schien wie als wäre jeder verdammte Ort in dieser Stadt mit schlechten Erinnerungen gesät, die dunkle Schatten über die Guten warfen. Sie brauchte einen Neuanfang, eine Möglichkeit die letzten Jahre ihres Lebens hinter sich zu lassen und endlich zum nächsten Kapitel ihres Lebens umblättern zu können. Für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem verrückten Gedanken einfach wegzurennen und ihre Tochter mit sich zu nehmen.

Ein Gedanke, der so verrückt war, dass sie plötzlich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte.

_Paula könnte am Strand aufwachsen..irgendwo weit weg von hier, wo er uns nicht finden kann._

Ihr war bewusst, dass eine solch waghalsige Aktion viel Planung benötigte, denn falls etwas schiefgehen sollte war sie geliefert.

Raquels Gedanken rasten umher und hunderte von Ideen formten sich in ihrem Kopf, doch die meisten verwarf sie gleich wieder.

_Das Erbe..ich habe nie Papás Geld verwendet und Alberto weiß nichts davon_

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, damit könnte sie tatsächlich eine Chance haben.

_Ich muss das tun. Es geht nicht anders..alles, was ich brauche sind zwei falsche Reisepässe, einen Ort, wo wir hinkönnen, das Geld und einen gelegenen Moment, an dem wir genug Zeit haben um das Nötigste einzupacken und zu verschwinden.._

Die Entscheidung war gefallen.

Ein neues Gefühl von Mut durchströmte sie, fast wie ein Kick fühlte es sich an endlich einen Ausweg zu sehen. Ein tonnenschweres Gewicht, welches sie die Jahre über schon gar nicht mehr wirklich gespürt hatte, da sie schon so sehr daran gewöhnt war, wurde plötzlich um Welten leichter.

Die Inspectora schlang ihren Blazer enger um sich und nahm auf einmal wahr, wie kalt es eigentlich war. Sie stand von der kühlen Treppe auf und atmete tief durch.

_Nur noch ein kleines bisschen aushalten.._

Entschlossen klemmte sie sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihn Ohr, wischte ihr Gesicht trocken und drehte sich Richtung Haustür.

Das ist mein eigenes Haus, es ist nichts dabei es zu betreten

Gedanklich ermutigte sie sich selbst, bevor sie den Ersatzschlüssel unter der Fußmatte hervorholte und möglichst leise den Hauseingang aufschloss. Es war ungewöhnlich still drinnen, doch ein Blick auf ihr Handy verriet ihr, dass es schon nach 1 Uhr morgens war. Still zog sie sich ihre Schuhe aus und steckte dabei wieder die leere Verpackung des Medikamentes in ihre Hosentasche, mit dem Hintergedanken es später in den Müll werfen zu wollen.

_Am besten schlafe ich heute mit bei Paula.._

Raquel ging die Treppe nach oben und traf glücklicherweise nicht auf Alberto, dieses Mal schien er wirklich schon zu schlafen. Paulas Zimmer betretend, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ging leise zu ihrem Bett herüber. Sie kniete sich hin und beobachtete ihren kleinen schlafenden Engel, Mondstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und spendeten etwas Licht.

"Ich liebe Dich über alles mein Schatz", flüsterte Raquel leise und streichelte über Paulas Wange.

"Und ich verspreche Dir..ich werde uns hier rausholen"

Sie lächelte schwach, ehedem sie nach einer Weile zu Paula ins Bett krabbelte und ihre Tochter schützend von hinten umarmte. Das Mädchen blinzelte müde, etwas verwirrt, woher die plötzliche Wärme herkam.

"Mommy..?"

"Shh..ich bin hier mi vida. Du kannst weiterschlafen, ich will nur heute bei Dir bleiben..ich hab Dich vermisst"

Paula lächelte und drehte sich um, damit sie ihre Arme um Raquel schlingen konnte.

"Ich Dich auch..ich hab Dich lieb Mamá"

Einen Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz hauchend, schmunzelte sie gerührt.

"Ich liebe Dich auch Engel..ich Dich auch"

-

**5 Monate später**

Mit einem Zettel in der Hand, lief die braunhaarige Frau durch die engen Marktstraßen. In jeder Ecke konnte man bunte Stände sehen, welche frische Lebensmittel verkauften und zwischen welchen unzählige von Menschen umhertümmelten. Überall wirrten Stimmen durcheinander, Leute verhandelten miteinander, taten ihre Einkäufe oder unterhielten sich mit ihren Begleitern. Manche Sachen konnte Raquel bereits verstehen, hatte sie sich doch zur Aufgabe gemacht Tagbanwa zu lernen, doch es war noch sehr ausbaufähig. Im Moment war sie auf dem Weg den Wocheneinkauf zu erledigen, während Paula in der Schule war.

Zum Glück der ehemaligen Inspectora, hatte sie ihr Versprechen an Paula halten können, auch wenn Paula nie gewusst hatte, dass es jenes gab. Sie waren glücklich zu zweit, weit entfernt von ihrem alten Leben oder auch nur irgendwem, der daran erinnern könnte. Hier in Palawan war es friedlich, die Leute waren nicht so hektisch wie in Madrid und hatten ziemlich viele Lebensweisheiten auf dem Kasten. Sie hatte es geschafft wieder das Leben lieben zu lernen, diese immerwährende Angst und stetige Alarmbereitschaft waren geschwunden.

Es fiel ihr wieder leichter Morgens aufzustehen und ihr Job an der Bar am Strand war mehr, als sie sich hätte wünschen können. Bei der Polizei hatte sie nicht wieder anfangen wollen, noch hätte sie die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt, wo sie doch nun eigentlich von ihren alten Kollegen gesucht wurde, mit der Begründung ihr eigenes Kind entführt zu haben.

_Wie Mächtig der Unwissende und wie gefährlich die Unwissenheit_

Jener Satz tauchte plötzlich in ihrem Kopf auf, sie hatte ihn einst in irgendeinem Buch gelesen und schien gerade erschreckend genau zu passen.

Raquel schüttelte den Gedanken daran ab und checkte auf der Liste in ihrer Hand, was sie noch benötigte.

"Hallo, 2 Mangos bitte", sagte sie zu einem Händler mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie gerade an einem der vielen Stände sich umgeschaut hatte. Wenig später tat sie die Früchte in die aus Bambus geflochtene Tasche, welche locker über ihrer Schulter hing und hakte mental den letzten Punkt auf ihrer Liste ab. Gut gelaunt strich sich die ehemalige Inspectora eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

_Ich muss zur Arbeit..ich kann heute sogar früh gehen..Vielleicht geh ich mit Paula später nach der Schule ein Eis essen_

Raquel schlug ihren Weg zu Strandbar ein und beobachtete im Augenwinkel jenen Pavillon, den sie vor 5 Monaten zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Der Ausblick, welcher durch ihn ermöglicht wurde, war atemberaubend und hatte der Spanierin das Gefühl gegeben, einen Traum zu leben. Einen unglaublich schönen Traum, welchen sie zusammen mit Paula lebte. Sie kam oft hierher (war dieser Ort doch nur wenige Meter von ihrer Arbeit entfernt) und kletterte erneut die Stufen mit detailliert verzierten Geländern empor, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie nur daran hatte glauben müssen frei zu kommen und endlich flüchten konnte. Sie war stolz auf sich ihren Mut zusammengenommen zu haben, egal wie schwer es gewesen sein mochte oder welche Konsequenzen sie zu fürchten gehabt hatte.

Ein lautes Geräusch ihren Kopf herumschnellen und heftig zusammenzucken, ihre Augen weiteten sich.

_Mach das sauber! Wie kann man nur so tollpatschig sein?! Das passiert ja Nichtmal Paula!_

Raquel schlug hektisch atmend ihre Augenlider nieder und sammelte sich.

_Das ist vorbei._

Rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis und öffnete ihre Augen.

Eine Frau hatte in der Nähe eine Keramikschüssel fallen lassen und war bereits dabei sie aufzusammeln, mit der Hilfe eines Mannes, welcher einen weißen Anzug trug.

Manche alltäglichen Dinge trafen noch heute einen wunden Punkt in ihr und in der ein oder anderen Nacht wurde sie auch noch von Alpträumen geweckt, jedoch was dies nichts, was sie nicht bewältigen könnte. Die Hoffnung in ihr war größer als je zu vor und endlich konnte sie das Ziel ihrer Reise klar vor sich sehen, selbst wenn sie noch ein gutes Stück weg vor sich hatte. Im letzten Kapitel ihres Lebens wurde ihre Sicht stets mit Nebelschwaden getrübt und nicht selten war sie in die Richtung zurück geirrt, aus der sie gekommen war- doch das war nun die Geschichte von gestern.

Raquel hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so guttun würde mit einem Psychologen zu reden, Dr. Nilan in ihrem Fall. Eine nette Frau, ungefähr 25 und immer verständnisvoll. Es tat gut zu reden und nach einer Ewigkeit hatte Raquel endlich das Gefühl unmöglich geglaubtes erreichen zu können- zu heilen.

Leicht wurde sie an der Schulter angetippt und sie tauchte aus ihren Gedanken auf, verwirrt sah sie zu dem Fremden, welcher noch eben die Scherben aufgesammelt hatte. Er trug eine Brille und einen leicht getrimmten Bart, welcher ihm zugegebenermaßen sehr gut stand. Seine tiefbraunen Augen funkelten freundlich und hatten einen minimalen besorgten Schimmer in sich.

"Geht es Ihnen gut?"

wurde sie von ihm auf Englisch gefragt, erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie noch immer verschreckt da stand, ohne sich zu bewegen. Raquel trat vom einem Fuß auf den anderen, um weniger versteift zu wirken.

"ähh..Ja. Danke der Nachfrage"

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich"

ergänzte sie, da sie zur Arbeit musste. Raquel tauschte noch einen letzten Blick mit ihm aus, bevor sie zur Bar lief, welche lediglich gute 20 Meter entfernt war.

Sie bereitete gerade einen Cocktail für einen Kunden zu, als sie plötzlich das Gesicht des Brillenträgers im Augenwinkel erkennen konnte.

Sie sah auf und zog belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Verfolgen Sie mich?"

"Ganz und gar nicht. Es war meine Intention hier etwas zu trinken, ich wusste nicht, dass sie hier arbeiten..Sind sie neu in Palawan? Verzeihen Sie, Sie müssen mir nicht antworten-"

"Sie haben recht, ich lebe hier erst seit einem guten halben Jahr"

unterbrach sie ihn schmunzelnd.

"Doch Sie sind auch nicht von hier, oder?"

Ihr war schon vorher sein europäischer Akzent aufgefallen.

"Das ist richtig, ich komme eigentlich aus San Sebastián, Spanien. Vor ein paar Jahren bin ich ausgewandert"

Raquel runzelte ihre Stirn.

_Ich bin dort aufgewachsen.._

"Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"

Sie war nun zu Spanisch gewechselt, da es nun keinen Grund mehr gab auf Englisch zu kommunizieren.

"Sie kommen also auch aus Spanien.."

stellte er lächelnd fest.

"Einen Piña Colada, bitte"

Er stupste seine Brille nach oben.

"Ich bin Sergio Marquina" Lächelnd, schüttelte sie zögerlich seine Hand.

"Raquel Murillo"


End file.
